Akimoto Miharu
Akimoto Miharu '(秋元三春, born on March 17, 1998) is a former 1st generation DreamS Kenshuusei and sub-leader of Japanese pop group NeXus. She is also the leader of NeXus sub-unit Amefuri and MihaxHaru, as well as a voice actress and an actress. She is also a member of collaboration duo KureHaru, along with her younger brother. Biography 2009 Akimoto Miharu was a finalist for the DreamS ~SHINING STAR~ 2009 Auditions, but lost to Suzuki Eri, Satou Miki,Miyanaga Misaki and Takahashi Rie. On October 28, Akimoto Miharu was chosen to be a DreamS Kenshuusei, getting through the Dreams! Kenshuusei auditions after failing to get into Polaris α, alongside 15 other girls. She was trained for two years and was one of the most popular Kenshuusei. 2011 Akimoto, alongside fellow kenshuusei members Yamada Ayumu , Sugiura Asuka, Fujimoto Emi and Fujiwara Kumiko, are chosen to form a new DreamS group called "NeXus". It is also announced that Akimoto will be the sub-leader, as it is chosen by age. NeXus was started off as an Indie group, and was able to reach their goal, officially debuting on December 31 with "Koi no Shirushi". 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Miyanaga Misaki alongside NeXus' Fujiwara Emi, Akimoto Miharu and Sugiura Asuka, were to create a dance unit called SINX. On June 2, 4 months after it was announced, SINX danced to Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Chopper☆Chopper & S.M's dance unit Younique's Maxstep at the PolaVega collaboration concert. On November 13, it was announced that there will be two units within NeXus -- the first unit consisting of Yamada Ayumu, Fujiwara Kumiko and Akimoto Miharu, called "Amefuri"; the second unit consisting of Sugiura Asuka & Fujimoto Emi called "MoeDoki". 2013 The first unit "Amefuri" debuted on January 17, with "Magic of Love", which sold 95,634 copies. The second unit, "Tachiagirl" debuted on February 20, with "Ohayou, Mata Ashita". They are still active. On March 20, Ayumu released her first solo single, "Marionette no Kokoro/Tip Taps Tip" which sold 365,243 copies, making it her highest single yet. She is currently the third most popular member of NeXus, after Yamada Ayumu and Sugiura Asuka. On March 13, Akimoto was cast to play the role of Mizutani Risa on the DreamS idol drama, "Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~!", and was added to the DreamS unit "Dearly Stars". On May 3, Akimoto released her 2nd solo single, Daisuki ni Nare!, which is also her character song for the drama she stars in, "Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~!". On August 1, the rumor of a piano duo consisting of Akimoto and Midorikawa Miharu was confirmed by Icchan. They will debut on August 28. On August 10, it was revealed in the new DreamS anime that Akimoto Miharu was one of the seiyuus for one of the 6 main characters, voicing the character Yamauchi Azusa. 2014 On January 11, it was announced that she, along with the other members of NeXus and other DreamS and Hoshi members, will be the cast of a new DreamS anime that will take Butterfly Days: Season 2's spot when finished in February, called "Baka Nikki". It will begin airing on February 1. On January 23, it was announced that she and her younger brother, Akimoto Kureno, will create a collaboration duo that will perform at schools to bring more attention to HoshiBoshi Pro and DreamS. They are to be called "KureHaru". They will debut in the new school year (April 2014). On February 22, she surprised fans at the Dreaming Stars Collaboration Concert '14 when she showed up with her hair cut short. On April 5, she mentioned on her blog how there was a new unit coming up, and that they will release their single somewhere in the summer. This was later confirmed by Icchan. The first shuffle group of DreamS was to be called "Energetique", including NeXus members Akimoto Miharu, Yamada Ayumu, Fujimoto Kumiko and Polaris Alpha members Suzuki Eri, Takahashi Rie, Nagareboshi member Takishima Megumi, and Groovy Candy member Mizusawa Chiho. They will release their first single on May 29. 2015 It was announced on April 1 that Akimoto will take a break from acting and voice acting to focus on her studies, as well as her activities in NeXus. 2016 Akimoto announced on April 1 that she had successfully graduated high school, and will be taking a year off to solely focus on her activities. this section is to be finished 2017 Akimoto announced that she is going to take her entrance exam for a university to major in Music. On April 12, she announced that she had successfully passed her entrance exams and will be starting school on the 13th. She will be attending the same university as Takemura Junichiro, Suzuki Eri, Aizawa Kenji and Yamaguchi Sachiko. 2018 At the Dreaming Stars New Years Concert Special 2018, it was announced that she will be reprising her role as Mizutani Risa during the 2nd season of Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~!, along with the rest of Dearly Stars. It was also announced that she will team up with Polaris α's Suzuki Eri to form a new DreamS unit called "Absolute Ace", and they will sing some of the endings for the drama. Profile *'Name: 'Akimoto Miharu (秋元三春) *'Nickname: Mii-chan, Kid Sister, Haruruu, Haru, AkiHaru,Bakajo, Genking, Absolute Ace *'Birthday: '''March 17, 1998 (Age 20) *'Birthplace:' Toronto, Canada *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 163cm (5"4) *'DreamS''' Status: **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2011-12-31: NeXus Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in DreamS:' 5 Years *'NeXus' Color: Sky Blue *'Amefuri Color:' Lavender *Dearly Stars Color: 'Orange' *'Team Geigeki Color: Yellow' *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Pisces *'Charm Point: Smile and wit *'Weak Point: '''Talks too much, cant sit still *'Strong Point: 'Always Positive and shining! *'Languages Spoken: 'Japanese, English, Korean *'Favourite Animal: 'Hamsters *'Special Skill: Piano, english, learning dances quickly *'Hobbies: '''Dancing,' Singing, Playing Piano, Watching anime, Reading manga *'''Favorite Food(s): Roasted Seaweed, Sushi *'Least Favorite Food(s): '''Bitter Melon and Okra *'Favorite Colors: Pastel Colors, Blue *'''Favorite Sport: All sports! *'Favorite Show: '''Cinderella's Stepsister *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for music! *'Motto: "Good fortune comes to the homes of those who smile" *'''Looks up to: E-Girls, SNSD, BTS, ANGERME *'Favorite Song:' "Singing in the Rain" by LOONA/Jinsoul *'DreamS' groups/units: **NeXus (2011 - Present) **SINX (2012 - 2015/Hiatus) **Amefuri (2013 - Present) **Dearly Stars (2013 - Present) **MihaxHaru (2013) **Koharu Biyori (2013) **Butterflight (2013) **KureHaru (2014 - Hiatus) **Team Geigeki (2016 - Hiatus) **To✧Roku (2016 - Present) **Absolute Ace (2018 - Present) Singles Participated In Indie Singles #2011.05.11 Koi no Shirushi https://www.box.com/shared/t1qdbv0b2a1flt8zqeqs Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF3re01c2Ks Song #2011.07.14 The World is All One!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7eP8OruQ2c Songhttps://www.box.com/s/dgj91drx1r4mgrkmjtnn Lyrics #2011.11.11 GO MY WAY!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04LQ5cTmIcU Song Major Singles #2011.12.31 Change!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPy_jVDPn0U SongLyrics] #2012.03.14 We Have A Dream! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlN-jdFTz_Q Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zksj036f584sbv1i8hmx Lyrics #2012.06.26 Jibun Rest@rt! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubKBwAEmVhA Songhttps://www.box.com/s/p8huj70ejdb5o27yisgd Lyrics #2012.09.25 Ai no Yokan https://www.box.com/shared/wbrn0zg3l0reiq4yabfo Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iweHIr5_JUY Song #2013.01.19 A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai/Kataomoi Factory https://www.box.com/s/ohb0kj39mka48cc9owom Lyrics #2013.04.15 Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai/Mugendai Shoujo A https://www.box.com/s/g3x3a63zzd416aefoc21 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/tg7pvcwfllu0goq9h8s8 Lyrics #2013.05.10 Passionate Squall/Wishes Hypocrites http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0vECMAYymg Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zvyyznm8voi52xe22nn7 Lyrics/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SULPMBrc_q0 Song #2013.06.14 I★my★me★mine/Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru [Lyrics/Lyrics ] #2013.07.20 Up Up Typhoon/C.P.U?! #2013.08.23 Shekimeki/Kamisama Yayaya https://app.box.com/shared/y0a2plrpveufro7w43z1 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/ugjkd5cd02iw9bb3kkoq Lyrics #2013.10.15 Enter Enter Mission/Cheeky Parade https://app.box.com/shared/sk3zr6xxeswsxvs2nrf0 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/a6qx3exxacq43zd0mrln Lyrics #2013.12.31 Hikari no Kage/Kizuna no Yukue https://app.box.com//shared/qbqqgh335pb9axh6nsm3 LL #2014.02.14 Switch!/Ai ga Bakadesu! #2014.06.17 Sakura Horizon/Together #2014.09.02 Break out #2015.07.02 No Girls No Fun/M.O.N.ST@R #2015.12.01 Spotlight #2016.09.18 Hands Up!/Speed Up! Amefuri #2013.01.17 HELLO! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbhEZy_jT-g Song #2013.02.05 Koi, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! https://www.box.com/shared/uy3l0jfalosq47dm9eus Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw65HExgZFg Song #2013.03.05 Nanairo Botan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRty58MukAg Song #2013.04.03 Brand New Day! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XALtRLmPVo Song & Performance https://www.box.com/s/3wsi04kdl8j5zoqscs7q Lyrics #2013.05.10 Overmaster http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b93TIbWS98M Song #2013.07.14 I Want http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hVyY53J7lk Song #2013.08.17 Kyun! Vampire Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8c4Y6V7VJI Song #2014.12.20 Meisou Mind/relations #2014.02.01 Hanasaku☆Saikyou Legend Days #2016.10.01 Confession/Sing Along/step by step Solo Singles #2012.03.20 Marionette no Kokoro/Tip Taps Tip http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8J0rGDP6T70 Marionette no Kokorohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrgSQoE31mo Tip Taps Tip #2013.05.17 Daisuki ni Nare! #2013.08.03 Jealousy to iu ka Nanto iu ka/Teenage Blues #2013.09.01 SUNNY GIRL/Koi ni LOVE shite #2013.11.20 Wareta Ringo #2014.03.17 Paradigm Shift/Shinen #2014.06.12 Day by Day #2014.08.17 Juliet and Romeo/Mischief #2018.03.17 Koi no Wana / Dearly Stars #2013.03.31 Non stop road #2013.05.13 Pride on Everyday #2013.06.20 Planet Freedom #2013.07.17 GENESIS ARIA #2013.08.19 Ashita e no Kaerimichi/Yuki o yōna hime (雪をような姫) #2014.02.14 Bad Flower/Unmei https://app.box.com//shared/58rqesev0u90ex1rjab2 Lhttps://app.box.com//shared/9vuxtg8yir8mw29a6mc6 L #2014.05.12 Eternal Tours/Sincerely #2014.07.01 Kasuka Na Hisoka Na Tashika Na Mirai/synchronicity #2014.12.12 Super Noisy Nova #2015.06.07 Move it! #2016.02.01 LOVE TROOPER/Hokago High Five #2016.06.01 Watashi Rashiku Ikite Mitai/My Best Friend https://app.box.com/s/m6v2fiq5dtbnkb17svmiwqeaawy6r6p9 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/s/o171xfreeslun3ya5i64nuvkwaeyii9i Lyrics MihaxHaru #2013.08.28 Shinjitsu no Suna Dokei #2013.09.28 Kinjirareta Futari Butterflight #2013.12.31 Mayonaka no Himitsu KureHaru *2014.04.07 Children's War/Matroyshka *2014.06.20 Zoku Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku/Kashoku-sei : Idol Shoukougan To✧Roku * 2016.07.20 Candy * 2016.10.02 YOU DreamS * Diamond Only/Highschool ♡ love (w/ Polaris α and Vega β) Dramas #2013.03.17 Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (as Mizutani Risa) #2015.05.27 First Love (as Shigetome Kurumi) Animes #2013.08.16 Butterfly Days (as Yamauchi Azusa) #2013.09.01 Illusionary Girl (as Witch Izanami) #2014.02.01 Baka Nikki (as Tainaka Riko) Trivia *Her younger brother is Luminus' Akimoto Kureno, and her older sister is DreamS soloist Akimoto Yumi. *If she wasn't in NeXus, she says she would would want to be a voice actress or actress. *Is the shortest member of NeXus. *Has the same first name as Midorikawa Miharu. They are also the same age. *Is a big fan of K-pop. *She is a fan of Hello!Project (especially S/mileage and Morning Musume). * She is known to be very passionate and knowledgeable about classical music. *In a magazine, when the NeXus members were asked "What member is scary when they're angry?" everyone said Akimoto. *She is currently in her third year of university, majoring in Theatre. *She was known for her trademark ponytail. *Her ideal guy is JupiNus' Takemura Junichiro. She also revealed that she had a slight crush on him. *She is considered to be one of the fastest runners in all of DreamS, because she always comes in the Top 2 in running events at the annual DreamS sports festivals. It is usually a race between her and fellow NeXus member Fujimoto Emi. *When she was asked to tell one thing she thinks NeXus won’t lose against the other DreamS groups, she answered she would be really confident that they would be #1 in a sports festival because all the members are pretty fast and athletic. She also says that she regards NeXus as the best dancer group out of the groups in DreamS. *She stated that her ultimate rival is Polaris α's Suzuki Eri. *She and her siblings are fluent in english. *She is regarded as one of the Top 4 dancers in DreamS (after Choi Hana of Vega β, Miyanaga Misaki of Polaris α, and fellow NeXus member Fujimoto Emi, being ranked at #3). *She is good friends with Nagare★boshi's leader Ishimaru Kaori, Polaris α's Suzuki Eri and Takahashi Rie, and JupiNus' Aizawa Kenji and Takemura Junichiro. Her best friends are Hana❀Emi's Yamaguchi Sachiko and Goto Mayu. *She is known as the "Ace" of DreamS, alongside Polaris α's Suzuki Eri. They are also best friends. *She can play piano and flute. *She is known as the girl crush member of NeXus. Category:DreamS Category:NeXus Member Category:Blue Member Color Category:2011 Debuts Category:Amefuri Member Category:March Births Category:Births in 1998 Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Purple Member Color Category:Sub-Leader Category:1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Dearly Stars Category:Orange Member Color Category:MihaxHaru Category:Koharu Biyori Category:Members who failed a DreamS Audition Category:Butterflight Category:KureHaru Category:Members from Toronto Category:Members from Canada